


【All嘉】成年禮 ( 下 )

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Kudos: 1





	【All嘉】成年禮 ( 下 )

王嘉爾醒來後是躺在床上的，身體因為有被清洗過，所以還算清爽。(如果不去想那被做很多次而隱隱發痛的小穴的話)

“醒了？”林在范坐在一旁溫柔地看著他。

“嗯…”王嘉爾用剛起床時的小奶音回應。

“他們真的太過分了，做那麼多次，也不想想你的身體。”

那你在做時怎麼就沒想想我的身體？王嘉爾心裡很是問號。

“嘉嘉，你知道的吧。”

“知道甚麼？”王嘉爾不解的看向林在范。

林在范移動到了王嘉爾的旁邊，彎下腰對著王嘉爾的耳旁道。

“我們都很愛你…”林在范刻意壓低嗓音，用性感的薄荷音說著，說完之後還刻意對著他的耳朵呼氣。

“知… 知道…”王嘉爾馬上紅了臉。

“那要不要…”王嘉爾感覺到自己的腰部似乎正被一個巨大的帳篷頂著。

“我… 你不要臉…”王嘉爾越講越小聲。

“呀林在范你在幹嘛？”金有謙突然開門而入，其他人也跟在金有謙身後。(不要忘記大家都是同歲 只是王嘉爾是裡面最晚出生的)

“被發現了嘿嘿。”林在范笑著並慢慢起身。

朴珍榮馬上走到王嘉爾旁邊。

“想不想吃點東西？”朴珍榮撫摸著王嘉爾柔順的髮絲。

“好…”王嘉爾又臉紅了。

“填飽你上面的小嘴後，我們再來填飽你下面的小嘴。”

朴珍榮切開來是黑的，王嘉爾現在很能體會這句話的意思。

“朴珍榮！”崔榮宰在後面大喊。

“Jack，我們剛剛趁你在睡覺的時候已經決定好了。”BamBam突然插話。

“決定甚麼…？”王嘉爾有種不祥的預感。

“禮拜一有謙，禮拜二珍榮，禮拜三在范，禮拜四Mark，禮拜五榮宰，禮拜六我，禮拜天看你要休息還是全部一次來。”

“甚麼意… 等等…”王嘉爾愣住了。

“你們這群下半身思考的人！！走開啦！”王嘉爾紅著臉拿枕頭丟他們。

“嘉嘉，今天禮拜三，記得來我房間喔~”林在范笑嘻嘻地看著床上發怒但卻還是很可愛的心上人。

“你！”王嘉爾的臉又更紅了。

從此之後七個人都過上性福又快樂的日子。


End file.
